Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper device, provided to a transmission system or the like of a vehicle, and comprising a spring seat that supports a coil spring which absorbs torsional vibration.
Background Information
Conventionally, a damper device to which is inputted the drive force of the engine having a resin spring seat comprising a metal core therein as a spring seat for supporting a coil spring, is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-249007). In this conventional damper device, a plurality of coil springs are interposed between a first rotating body and a second rotating body in the circumferential direction, and the two ends of each coil spring are seated on the rotating bodies via a spring seat. In addition, the spring seat comprises a seat portion on which the axial ends of the coil spring are seated, and an overhang portion provided on the axis of this coil spring in the radial direction. The overhang portion is configured to suppress a deformation of the coil spring in the outer diameter direction caused by centrifugal force, when centrifugal force is applied to the coil spring accompanying a rotation of the damper device. Accordingly, the metal core has a structure having a strength capable of suppressing deformation of the overhang portion and the coil spring.